srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest List
Introduction and purpose This page lists almost all available quests, events and adventures that can be done in Sryth. Because some of them are quite small (see Category:Events), it can't be guaranteed that the list is complete. This list started by collecting everything listed in the Adventurers Log. As most new adventures don't get added to the Log anymore, quests are added manually. You can also check Category:All Quests for another collection of quests (which should be the same ones you can see in this page, for this page transcludes all of them). For old quests, no longer available, see Old Quests. Quests, Adventures and Events The difference between "Quests" and "Events" doesn't seem to be very clear, but both of them are seamlessly merged with the story, while "Adventures" must be accessed through a special link (most often, a marked "Adventures for this location" link). This list aims to include both of them, and frequently we'll use "Quests" to refer to all of them. Abandoning Quests Most adventures can be abandoned and replayed at will until completed, except for those adventures in which you must travel through the map locations, like , , and . The adventures that you can abandon at will are those which have a link to "''Abandon This Adventure... You can always play this adventure again later!". Some adventures may have such links only up to a certain point of the story. Also, you can always abandon any adventure (or quest) and come back later by Quitting without saving, which would then take you back to your last saved game. If you save your game in the middle of an adventure that allows you to "'Abandon This Adventure...", then clicking that link would take you to the point just before you started your adventure (this is the only method to go back further than your last saved game). Keep in mind that in some rather special adventures (like the Proving Grounds and Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion ) there may be lasting consequences of your adventure even if you quit without saving. Replayable and Multiplayer Scenarios Replayable Scenarios are also listed here, even if they are not properly considered quests. You can also check their templated list and category. Locations This page is organized by locations. Use the Table of Contents to navigate to your desired location. The quests are not required to conform to any order (although is preferable to have prerequisites first, in case of quest chains that happen on the same location). Northwest Tysa Deepwell Kurthyl Rise Hirdzaw Bridge Old North Wood Northern Tysa Port Hallik Deadwater Shoals Northeast Tysa Foxfell Forest Western Tysa Mirgspil Trithik Phantom Assassin (AG) See Phantom Assassin No Good Deed Goes Unpunished... (Runeskin's Minions) (AG) '''Location: Trithik Requirement: Must have completed The Village of Dor-Droat. Description: Your blood boils as you witness a group of common street toughs hassling an old, bent woman as she attempts to go about her own business... Rewards: * 16 xp to Gating (10+)/Elementalism (10+)/Illusion (10+)/Telekinesis (10+) or 0 xp to Diplomacy (10+)/Any Weaponry Skill (20+)/Unarmed Combat (20+) if used. Alignment rises. * 129 experience from the combat with Fearspit * 193 experience from the combat with Rotgrip * 258 experience from combat with Curseblade * A Small Black Gem * 64 experience for completing the quest. Not listed A Helping Hand (AG) Location: Trithik Requirement: Must have completed The Village of Dor-Droat. Description: Six against one doesn't quite seem fair...maybe you can help even up the odds... Rewards: * 16 experience to Illusion (30+)/Archery (30+)/Gating (30+) * 16 general experience if you use the black gems * About 268 combat experience for Runeskin * 64 general experience once you've completed it. Not listed Tallys The Ironshore Hollows region of Lake Ironrain Fogbough Forest Ashlyre Central Tysa Talinus Quests without their own page -- Hudlark the Fox Location: Talinus, Penekarn Lane Requirement: Rescue the acting troupe from The Caves of Westwold Description: Cierna discovered a large round emerald fastened to a silver chain which Hudlark claims that her mother had stolen the gem from him long ago. He warned her that unless she relinquished the jewel to him, she would meet with a timely and fitting fate. Difficulty: MR in early 40s Reward: * 32 general experience * Large Emerald On Silver Chain if you do not hand it over Listed in Adv Larksong Way (AG) Location: Talinus, After selecting "Eavesdropping" adventure. Description: Venture into the forest to find the strange idol the boy told you about. Rewards: See Lothren for details. Listed in Events as "Great Warrior Spirit". A barmaid's honor Location: Talinus, Harbor - Dwindlesail Tavern Description: You intervene on behalf of a barmaid who was being hassled by a table of drunk cads in the Dwindlesail Tavern in Talinus. Reward: * Can do the Captain Jodd Rolekst quest when you defeat 15 patrons. (See details on the talk page) Listed in Events. A healing hand Location: Talinus, Harbor - Wharfs Requirement: Level 20 Restoration Description: The daughter of the merchant captain of a trading ship has fallen ill. Reward: * 64 experience to Restoration * Supposedly free passage on the seas, though it doesn't seem to work as of yet. Listed in Events. Captain Jodd Rolekst Location: Talinus, Harbor, Sogg-Barrel Tavern Requirement: Must have defeated a certain number of patrons in the Dwindlesail Tavern (though you will frequently get kicked out). See the talk page for details. Description: You meet Captain Jodd Rolekst in the Sogg-Barrel tavern in Talinus and accepted the task of retrieving payment he was owed from a local shipwright name Quezzel. Rewards: *16 experience to general for using Diplomacy/Illusion *32 experience to general and around 180 Gold upon completion Listed in Events. Guardsmen vs. rogues Location: Talinus, Random encounters Description:'While walking the streets of Talinus you come across several guardsman locked in a struggle with a band of rogues. ''Listed in Events. Salwyn the priest '''Location: Talinus, Cathedral of Silver Rain Description: The sound of a man screaming from somewhere above reaches your ears. His desperate, fearful cries end abruptly... Reward: * 8 experience to Fortification (?+)/Telekinesis (?+), or 16 experience to Illusion (?+) if used to save the priest. Listed in Events. The Grey Circle (AG) Location: Talinus, The Grey Circle Requirement: Must have completed Stoneback Hill Description: You are now a member of the Grey Circle Listed in Events. The juggler Location: Talinus Random encounters Description: 'While exploring the streets of Talinus you come across what looks like a harmless juggler, though perhaps all is not as it seems... ''Listed in Events. Victory at Thofyra's '''Location: Talinus, Thofyra's Training Yard Description: Defeat all of the warriors, then defeat Thofyra himself. Reward: * 128 general experience. Listed in Events. Wenreald the Fence Location: Talinus, Penekarn Lane Description: He offers to sell you a Jade-Studded Belt. Listed in Events. The Gallows Location: Talinus Requirement: Complete the Dor-Droat quest Description: A grim spectacle suddenly turns deadly as a condemned man snaps his bonds and throws two of the guardsmen from the gallows platform. Rewards: * 32 experience for Fortification (30+) if you use it * About 129 experience from the combat with Grubmaw * Small Black Gem * 64 general experience when you finish the quest. Not listed The Mossy Hillside (AG) Location: Talinus Description: Upon first glance the approaching rise in the forest appears to be nothing more than a steep, mossy slope, but as you near the base of the small hill you spot something that leads you to believe otherwise... Difficulty: Gnarlsnake (3+ at MR43) OR Large Water Elemental (3+ at MR55) Rewards: *4 xp to Divination if you use it at the entrance to the dwelling *Silver Amulet Half from entering the dwelling *4 xp to Divination if you use it at the pool after ignoring the dwelling *Unidentified Ring of Vitality from searching the boxes in the dwelling or from the pool Not listed The Wounded Horseman Location: Talinus Adventure Description: Blood seeps through the horseman's tunic and he gingerly clutches at his side as he relates to you horrifying tidings from the remote town of Eastfell. Rewards: * 16 experience to Restoration (10+) if you use it to heal the horseman's wounds * 32 general experience for completion Not listed in Adv Log The Wounded Horseman, Part 2: The road to Eastfell Location: Talinus, The town of Eastfell Requirement: Complete The Wounded Horseman in Talinus. Description: As you prepare to set out for the remote town, east of Talinus, you realize, based on what the wounded rider has told you, that danger likely awaits you not only in Eastfell, but also along the very road that will lead you there. Rewards: * 1 combat experience if you hold your ground and engage the bandits... * 16 experience to Gating (?+)/Illusion (<=10+)/Archery (?+)/Horsemanship (?+) against the three carverclaws Not listed in Adv Log Kyul-Thanor Moonshore Crossroads Challenge Quidda to a match Location: Moonshore Crossroads, Moonshore Inn and Tavern Description: Pay 10 gold, and Quidda will challenge you to an arm-wrestling match. Reward: * 25 gold if you defeat him. Not listed Koll the Moneylender Location: Moonshore Crossroads, Moonshore Inn and Tavern Description:'''While waiting for your food to arrive, you engage one of the tavern's patrons in conversation and discover that he may be in a bit of trouble... '''Reward: Listed in Events. Sageholt 'A hidden cave in the midst of the wood' (Noted Location), (AG) Location: Noted Location in the Blustery Woods of Sageholt. Requirement: Completed The Caves of Westwold Adventure in Hawklor, then spoken to Tasserik the Golden Knight in the Stoneback Tavern in Hawklor, who reveals the location of the cave to you. Difficulty: All enemies tested 3+ at MR 80, likely easier. Notes: See Sageholt for details. First quest in the Dreadstone saga. Eastern Tysa The Withering Wood Runeskin's Minions Location: Dor-Droat in the Withering Wood Description: Dor-Droat is in the throes of chaos, and the unmistakable sound of battle reaches your ears... Rewards: * 32 experience to Telekinesis (40+)/Elementalism (40+)/Gating (40+)/Fortification (40+) * 16 experience to Archery if you use it * About 129 combat experience from the battle with Fearspit * 193 combat experience from Rotgrip * Small Black Gem * 512 general experience once you finish the adventure. Not listed Phernwin Wood Harkenryn (AG) Location: Border Rangers Guild Description: When the demands of one of the frontier's most notorious bandit lords is not met, the defiant face the wrath of the torch... Difficulty: MR not tested (but very low), SP of enemies between 35 and 50. Rewards: * 4 XP to Restoration (30+ required) and Item 1390: Wooden Luck Charm if you help the wounded man. * 4 XP to Destruction (40+), Fortification (30+), Elementalism (30+) or Telekinesis (30+) if you pursue the assailants. * A few (around 15 for me) gold coins and some common drops if you use lethal force against your attackers (if you do, you also get a reprimand from Noruldor. On the contrary, subduing them earns you a congratulation). * 64 General XP on completion * 16 XP to Woodsmanship, Horsemanship, Lore, Weaponry, Weaponry: Slashing, Archery. The Weaponry Subskill may vary. Notes: This adventure features the first time you get an advantage while fighting for being on horseback (if you help the wounded man, after that you'll find some unmounted bandits). Trollneck Southwest Tysa Stormfield Hawklor The Hammertongue Champion Location: Hawklor, The Stoneback Tavern Description: After reading the posted challenge rewarding anyone who can drink a whole mug of Hammertongue, you see the barman Piripor about it. Can your body handle it? Rewards: * Failing the Body stat check results in no reward. * A flask of Hammertongue and directions to Baomar's Cabin if successful against the check. * Enchanted Dagger from Baomar (Piripor's cousin). Listed in Events. Also Baomar is listed in Events. The Lone Rider Location: Hawklor, The Stoneback Tavern Description: After mingling in the tavern you happen across some rugged looking men and discover that they want to rob a rich man who will be passing through Hawklor. Rewards: * Ignoring the men and walking away results in no reward, refusing to apologize will cause them to attack (4 Tavern Roughnecks - 6+ with MR 40). You have to apologize to open up the rest of the adventure. * You can: ** Ask more about the traveller: They don't know more, and will leave you with the rest of the options ** Refuse: You walk away and skip the quest ** Ask for a larger share: If you have Diplomacy you will convince him of having a fifth of the booty. ** Accept your part: The story goes on. * 32 experience to Thievery and around 50 gold if you agree to help the men kill the rider (3+ with MR 40) and continue to follow the plan. * If you warn the rider instead you will fight Girion's crew (3+ with MR 40; 29 SP) and receive 50 gold coins from the rider (plus a few Item:50 Short Sword and an Item:47 Longsword from their corpses). * If you choose to rob him on your own afterwards (Lone Rider: 3+ with MR 40 and successful Random Number roll; 26 SP), you will get 115 coins, and your alignment will go down one point. Listed in Events as '''A lone rider is delivered his fate' only if you follow Girion's plan'' Armed Escort Location: Hawklor, The Hillsfeet Inn Description: A merchant named Taered requires another escort in order for him to travel from Hawklor to Trithik. Reward: * 20 coins after defending the wagon (5 Bandits - 3+ with MR 40). Listed in Adv Meeting Haelin Location: The Hawklor Stables Description: While exploring the stables, you discover a hatch leading into the cellar. Investigating further reveals a man named Haelin, who requires your assistance. Reward: * Horntail Horn (in Deerskin Bag) whether you choose to help or kill Haelin (3+ with MR 48) although killing him doesn't trigger the Rendezvous at The Gnarled Otter adventure. Listed in Ongoing Advs as '''Rendezvous at The Gnarled Otter' if you agree to assist Haelin'' Listed in Events as '''The killing of Haelin' if you choose to kill him'' The missing pilgrims Location: Hawklor, church Description: Tibbin has been expecting a group of travelers for many days, but they have not arrived. The priest asks for your assistance in finding them. Rewards: 32 general experience. 4 experience to Destruction, Telekinesis when used on the chest (Both tested) If you choose to attack the ogres (2 Young Ogres - 3+ with MR 48; 24 SP) you can search their cave and find a trapped chest containing about 90 gold, inferior chain gloves, a tattered map and a poor chain coif. Thievery, Destruction and Telekinesis can aid in opening the chest. It can also be forced open with a tough Might check (8+ penalty). Listed in Adv The Jack o'Lantern Location: Wurmwrit Farm. Requirements: Must have completed The Caves of Westwold adventure. Durnsig Barn infestation Location: Durnsig tavern, The Singing Fool. Description: You meet Jebron in the tavern, who asks you to help his brother deal with a nasty tarnrat infestation. Rewards: * Minor combat experience for defeating about 15 tarnrats one or two at a time (3+ at MR 33; 14 SP for one, or 18 SP for two), a swarm of 6 tarnrats (7+ at MR 33; 34 SP), and one large tarnrat (5+ at MR 33; 24 SP). * 32 general experience * 10 gold tokens from Jebron + about 25 more you found in the barn Listed in Adv The seven knight statues Location: Durnsig, woodlands west of the village. Description:'''While exploring the forest west of Dirnsig, you come across a curious stone with a hand-shaped impression in its center... '''Reward: * 256 general experience after you defeat all seven statues seven times. * See Seven Statues for items. Listed in Adv Kolnia Marl's Wood Goblinclaw Inn Southfoot Sevenhorn Moonpath Southern Tysa Thanevale Wintereye Lake Location: Wintereye Lake Description: You investigate the legend of Wintereye Lake. Rewards: * 32 experience to Illusion (60+)/Gating (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Woodsmanship (60+)/Archery (60+) if you use it to wound the serpent. * Silver-Scaled Serpent (wounded): 3+ at MR 116, around 230 SP. 65 combat experience after defeating. * Tablet Fragment #1 * 384 general experience Southeast Tysa Graldok Tryndmoor The Man in The Leather Hat (AG) Location: Tryndmoor Description: You spot a tall, lanky man with a wide-brimmed leather hat, who forces you into a nearby alley... Reward: Access to the Adventurer Collective. Listed in Adv. as "A Puzzling Note/Green Door". Across a Crowded Room (AG) Location: Tryndmoor, Loch Leap alehouse Requirement: Need Thievery skill Description: When the inebriated, braggart of a merchant rises unsteadily to his feet and staggers comically towards the alehouse door, your expert eyes are immediately drawn to the leather pouch dangling from his belt... Rewards: * 16 experience for Thievery if you use it and about 45 gold. Not listed - leads to The Dragon Statue quest. The Dragon Statue (AG) Location: Tryndmoor, Loch Leap alehouse. See Silver Dragon for rewards and map. Requirement: Completed Across a Crowded Room. Description: Teagurn the Seer instructs you to visit the Loch Leap alehouse and search for the silver dragon statue Not listed when completed. Dusk in Tryndmoor (AG) Location: Tryndmoor Requirement: You must have completed the hunt for the Phantom Assassin and you must have received the mysterious note in Trithik Description: A clattering coin on the cobbled walk ahead...and the sound of single step from behind... Rewards: * 8 experience to Divination (30+)/Shadow Magic (50+)/Thievery (50+) if you use it to find your assailant * 8 Divination experience if you successfully determine Irilden's intention * 32 experience to Telekinesis (50+)/Gating (60+)/Destruction (50+)/Shadow Magic (50+) if you use it to activate the mechanism * Irilden's Iron Ring (only if you choose not to attack Irilden and successfully drop the portcullis on him) * 128 General experience for completing the adventure Meglasmire Crow Hill (AG) Silverwysp See Runeskin for more information about the town of Silverwysp and the quests that occur there, or why you shouldn't travel there too soon. Westmere/Iron Crown Isle/Zumryn's battlegrounds Saarngard Isle (AG) The Hold - Saarngard Keep Four Days Outside the Hold (AG) Location: Saarngard Isle, The Hold Requirements: '''You must have completed the first two Saarngard quests, one for Commander Tharkyr and the other for Thane Pyrond. '''Description: You find yourself paired with Tharkyr's chief scout for a mission to report on enemy activity along the southern edge of the Roaring Wood... Rewards: ''' If you do not have it prior to this adventure you get the Horsemanship skill at experience level 1. '''Day One: *4 experience to Divination (30+) Investigating the Pillars to the North: * 16 XP to Fortification (60+)/ Telekinesis (60+)/ Shadow Magic (60+)/ Archery (60+) * 2 combat experience for 2 Naranok (3+ at MR 97, ? SP) * 2 combat experience for 2 Naranok warriors (3+ at MR 97, ? SP) * 1 combat experience for 2 Naranok warriors (3+ at MR 97, ? SP) * Small Cube of Ravenbone Investigating the pile of stones to the east * 17 combat experience for Stoneater (3+ at MR 97, ? SP) * Small Cube of Ravenbone Day Two * 16 experience to woodmanship (50+) if you make out the footprint Day Three Power Check for Surprising the Xymaulor * 4 XP to Divination (30+) or 8 XP to Elementalism (50+)/ Telekinesis (50+)/ Archery (50+) or 32 XP to Necromancy (70+) Power Check for Standing your ground and avoiding Lightning strikes: * 8 XP to Fortification (50+) * 5 combat experience for 5 Xymaulors (3+ at MR 97, ? SP) * 6 combat experience for 1 Xymaulor (3+ to MR 97, ? SP) * 6 combat experience for 3 Xymaulors (3+ to MR 97, ? SP) * 5 combat experience for 7 Xymaulors (3+ to MR 97, ? SP) * 9 combat experience for Large Xymaulor (4+ against MR 97, 3+ at MR 107, ? SP) * 17-19 combat experience for 2 Large Xymaulor (12+ at MR 97, 3+ at MR 107, ? SP) * 35 combat experience for Massive Xymaulor (12+ at MR 97, 8+ at MR 110, ? SP) Day Four * 3,072 experience applied to Horsemanship. * 3,072 experience applied to Woodsmanship... * 1,024 experience applied to general Night of The Four * Location: Saarngard Isle, Saarngard Keep * Requirement: You must have completed "Four days outside the Hold" * Description: A delicate rapping at the door to your chamber just after midnight inexplicably fills you with a deep sense of dread... Rewards: ''' Power Check to find out who it is: * 8 experience to Shadow Magic (50+)/ Divination (50+) or 16 experience to Thievery (60+) Attempting to Hide: * 16 experience to Shadow Magic (60+)/ Illusion (60+)/ Thievery (60+) If you successfully hide Surprise Attack: * 16 experience to Illusion (60+)/ Shadow Magic (60+)/ Thievery (60+)/ Archery (60+) Power Check to dodge flame: * 16 experience to Fortification (60+)/ Shadow Magic (60+)/ Elementalism (60+) * 33 experience for 2 Swordwielding Tzaril (3+ at MR 110, ? SP) 5 Power/Skill Checks * 16 XP each time to Shadow Magic (60+)/ Telekinesis (60+)/ Fortification (60+)/ Unarmed Combat (60+) Completion: * 29 experience for Tzaril Swordmaster (12+ at MR 110, ? SP) * Longsword (2 superior, 1 Exceptional) * String-Bound Scroll * 512 experience applied to general... The Outpost * '''Location: Saarngard Isle, Saarngard Keep, Tharkyr * Description: In the forested hills along the southern edge of the Roaring Wood an enemy enclave has been discovered... (pending) Footsteps * Location: Saarngard Keep * Description: Just after midnight you are roused from slumber by the sound of footsteps in the corridor outside your quarters in Saarngard Keep... (pending) The Joust * Requirement: ALL previous Saarngard adventures * Location: The West Camp in Saarngard Keep (see Saarngard Isle for details) Stormgait * Location: Saarngard Keep (see Saarngard Isle for details) * Prerequisite: Must have won the Jousting Tournament in the West Camp. * Description: The mighty, fearless steed of Thane Mazembak... * Notes: You can only have 2 horses at a given time. If you already have two, this Adventure will not be available until you sell one of them. The Dungeons of Saarngard * Location: Saarngard Keep, the west camp * Description: It is a task of utmost secrecy, and dire peril, that sends you into the shadowy corridors beneath Saarngard Keep... * Requirement: Complete the underground lair (ancient ruins) in the Tangled Bog. Your Residence Category:Quests